Search for My Roots
Maltin the Smith.jpg|Maltin the Smith in Stonefield Ledurruins.jpg|Ruins of Ledur Ledurhatch.jpg|Hatch to the Secret Vault Secretvaultinside4.jpg|Secret Vault Secretvaulttable.jpg|link=Letter Secretvaultexit hatch.jpg|Hatch outside Back to Nehrim Wiki Back to Side Quests Quest information |} Description Your character's origins are a mystery; when he/she leaves the abbey for the first time, he/she decides that this also is a excellent time to search his/hers roots. Walkthrough Tirin Abbey Search the chest at the end of your bed inside the abbey. In it you will find a painted picture. Take it and the quest will be updated. Go to the island between the old fishermanhut and another island where is a boat.. On it you will find a Hollow Tree Stump (it is easy to notice by plenty of Fly Amanita mushrooms surrounding the stump), search it (use Spacebar on the tree) to find a knife (Unedged Blade). When you have taken it, a new update will urge you to search out the royal smith in Castle of Stonefield Castle of Stonefield Go to the courtyard of the Castle of Stonefield at daytime and you will spot the smith. Talk to him and he will tell you that the knife was stolen from him by a child from a village named Ledur. Here, in Stonefield, the child used to be fascinated by his forging the weapons and he often saw the child staring at his work. One day, when the war broke out, some soldiers set up a camp in front of the castle. The smith promises to tell you more of the story if you agree to give him the knife back as the dagger was forged for the royal family (the Bodenbruuks) and it had been stolen. The smith mentions that the dagger is of no use for it as you can neither sell nor use it. However, if you give it back to him, he will exchange it for another, more useful weapon and he will share the story of the child with you. Once you agree (you have no other option), he states that the village of Ledur was devastated and leveled to the ground by the raging army. As most of the villagers died in the attack, it is most likely that the child had lost its parents. The child stole the dagger and therefore the old Bodenbruuk was furious. When the smith finishes his story, he then gives you a Stonefield Dagger in return for the knife. Follow the road north to go to Ledur. Ledur Walk around for a while in the destroyed town, and you will receive a flashback. You will wake up in your old childhood home. You need to walk out the house, and then follow the men in grey robes (Hooded Figures) to a hatch. When you wake up you will need to find the hatch again. Follow the same path to the hatch, but you will need to enter in the back, you will also need a pickaxe to get through the wall. The hatch to Secret Vault will lead you to a tunnel that leads to a big open room. At the podium in front you will see some scrolls. Read them, and the quest is completed. Rewards *Stonefield Dagger *600 EP Maps Tips *You can find a pickaxe at Stonefield store "Tarenka's Store". *Additionally, you can climb to the second floor of the house beside the hatch to find a pickaxe and a Runed Iron Claymore. Notes *'Follow the tunnel a little longer, and you will reach a locked door that cannot be picked (you will not find the key here).' *The locked door leads to Castle Ledur. It is inhabited by the Smuggler of Sildonar and a bandit Prince Galdor. He carries the Nina's Key to the locked door to the Ledur tunnels. *Do not mistake Pickaxe (weapon) for a [[Crafting Tools|'Pickaxe (T)']]. You can break the wall only if you have the tool. Simply use spacebar on the Weak Wall. *When in your childhood home, you cannot loot anything. *The quest is finished at the point where you find the note on the table. It was supposed to be longer, but the idea was abandoned by the authors. Ledur Castle is a place which seemingly was supposed to be a part of the quest. However, the castle is not officially the part of the quest. *There is another version describing the destruction of Ledur. The author of Story Of A Prisoner is a man who claims that monsters killed the town. Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests